


à paris

by whereJIJisalive



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss in Paris went just a little better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	à paris

Tristan didn’t know what he was expecting would happen after he kissed Miles. Rejection and humiliation were clearly the most likely outcomes. Still, in the moment before the kiss he for some reason expected something different. Which also was why he was surprised when he felt Miles kissing him back.

He pulled away as much in shock as anything else, and they both looked at each other with large, unblinking eyes. Miles looked as shocked as he was. Somehow it all suddenly seemed so funny. As if in sync the both of them burst out laughing. It was an awkward laugh, one neither of them were really sure they were allowed, but it stopped when Tristan opened his mouth to speak.

”I’m really sorry,” he said, trying to hold on to the levity of the situation.

”That’s okay, Tristan,” was all Miles said before taking his arm and leading him back to their hotel. ”Don’t worry about it,” he said a few moments later, a very open and unreserved smile on his face. It would not be the last time Tristan saw that smile.


End file.
